


A touch of mahogany brown

by vierana



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: I honestly doubt that Nikola Tesla would care about hair that much, but this dialog just popped into my mind, so here it is! Have fun! ^^And btw, I DON'T think that Sam has got a bad hair cut at all!





	A touch of mahogany brown

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly doubt that Nikola Tesla would care about hair that much, but this dialog just popped into my mind, so here it is! Have fun! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> And btw, I DON'T think that Sam has got a bad hair cut at all!

Waiting for the computer to spit out the test results, Nikola glanced at Sam’s short blonde hair.

“You know, you should work on a new hairstyle. It’s not very ladylike." He waved with his own hand around his head.

Already in tense mood, because of his constantly smart aleck behaviour, Sam looked up from her laptop and frowned him more than just annoyed, not believing he really just said that.

“Well if you don’t like it, feel free to leave. And while your outside, you should work on your attitude, cause this is not very gentleman like either.”

“Hey, easy there." He smirked, liking her quick-wittedness. "My intention was not to insult you. If you knew me you’d be aware of that I am just making helpful suggestions. I mean, have you ever considered of wearing your hair long?” He paused for an instant. “Maybe with a touch of mahogany brown?”

“What? Beside genius, now you want to be a styling advisor too?”

“Well, I don’t know who do you consult for your appearance issues, but in your case I can confidently say, I would have done a better job.”

Resisting the urge to kick his ass right now, she only added “Thanks, but I am perfectly fine with the choice of my hairdresser.”, truly hoping this conversation would be over now.

Nikola turned away and mumbled to himself while rolling his eyes. “I would have burned that store and everyone inside already decades ago, if they think something like that is an acceptable coiffure for a remarkable good looking and intelligent woman like her.”


End file.
